1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a zip slider structure, in particular, to a zip slider structure with the pull-tab positioned between the tab-holder and the slider body.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a plenty of types of zip slider structure in the market. However, the above zip slider structures have complicated structures and must be manufactured by a stamping process to engage the pull-tab with the slider body. In addition, as shown in the TW558966 patent, the structure has a sleeve 23 and a circle 21 arranged on a hook strip 31 for enabling the user to pull on it. However, the above structure is not able to secure the sleeve 23 and the circle 21 on the hook strip 31 to limit the positions of the sleeve 23 and the circle 21. Furthermore, in the zip slider structure, the slider body may be disengaged and the plurality of serrated structures arranged on two separate fabrics would separate from each other when the user moves or jumps.